Spectrobes: Odds and Ends
by twiliunicorn
Summary: Like the title implies, it's just a collection of oneshots and songfics I feel like sharing. They aren't in any particular order, and this was made mostly for stress-relief purposes. I'm open to ideas for new oneshots


**Here's the first chapter of my Spectrobes oneshot collection! These stories won't follow any particular order or any specific theme, there just some odds and ends fanfictions that can be read in any order you want. Just thought I would kick it off with some cliche RallJeen fluff.  
**

* * *

"Mother of... What did you _do_ to this poor machine?" Jeena had been sending a report to headquarters in regards to a mission killing off some of the handful of krawl that still remained in the more desolate corners of the Kaio and Nanairo systems-when she heard a crash coming from somewhere in the cargo room. What she beheld as she came off of the elevator was absolutely horrifying. The structure that supported the lab system had given out, throwing the main components of the machine onto the floor in a heap of broken glass and sparking circutry.

"I barely even touched it! I promise!" Rallen defensively threw up his hands. Jeena was in charge of maintaining all of the important technical aspects of the ship, and the Lab System was by far the most important. He _had_ only touched it once... If kicking the device's supporting leg out of frustration counted. He saw her tense up, her hands balled into trembling fists...

He braced himself for the smack to the face rightfully deserved-closing his eyes-but it never came. All he heard was a frustrated sigh.

Rallen hessitantly opened his eyes, seeing that Jeena was now on her knees before the technological mess, sifting through it to asses the damage. Eventually she pulled out a cube of something transparent with thin rainbow-colored wires running through it.

"It looks bad, but it seems like the user interface was the only thing that severely damaged. A few of the more delicate wires got snapped, but as long as this-" She held up the transparent cube "-is the most important thing. It's the harddrive, and the conciousness of all the Spectrobes in the incubator are stored inside it."

"Woah..." Rallen reached out in amazement to touch it, but she slapped his hand away.

"With the way you've been treating technology today, I wouldn't let you so much as _breathe_ on this thing." Jeena turned away, sheilding the harddrive. Eventually she stood up, and moved in the direction of the elevator to the cockpit "I'm going to get my tool belt. And please-for both of our sakes-_don't touch anything_."

"Could I help you, at least?" Rallen said quickly before she left the room. Before Jeena could open her mouth to remind him of his "terrible is a way to put it" technical skills, he added "just handing you tools and stuff, I mean. It's kind of hard to mess _that _up."

"...Sure."

"Could you hand me the smallest screwdriver?"

"Sure, here."

"That's _not_ the smallest"

"You sure?"

This is how the past hour had gone by, and Jeena was immidiately regretting her decision to let Rallen help her. She knew he was bad with fixing things, but not to this degree. "Aren't guys supposed to be good at this kind of stuff?" She asked, pulling a pair of goggles off her eyes.

"That's sexist, you know." The disgruntled redhead muttered. "But I'm serious, that's the smallest screwdriver in the toolbox."

Not believing him, Jeena looked through the various compartments in the toolbox, and eventually resorted to looking through the pouches on the tool belt. Much to her pride as a technician's dismay; Rallen had been right. "I think I know where I might have left it." And just as expected, she set off to look for the elusive tool.

As only within his nature, after the first thirty seconds of being alone, Rallen was already devastatingly bored. Something metalic and shiny in the corner of his eye caught his attention-the belt that Jeena normally wore, one of the pouches hanging open with a folded peice of paper sticking out. Curiosity began to gnaw at him the more he looked at the paper, as he moved over and unfolded it, not expecting anything particularly important.

Rallen had anticipated something more akin to a grocery list, amazed to find the paper was covered with red lettering in pleasant, but easily read handwriting. He'd made it through half of the first sentance when he heard Jeena's muffled yell coming from the decending elevator.

"Found it."

Knowing she would probably flay him alive if he saw her with this mysterious document, he made a rash, poorly-thought out decision (as only Rallen can) and shoved the note into one of the pockets on either side of his uniform.

"That mission report is ready to be sent." She added, the missing screwdriver in hand. "Maybe you should just..."

"Stay out of your way?"

"I was trying to find a more polite way of putting it, but yes."

A few minutes after Rallen sent the report in, his thoughts were racing. Was the note important? Would she realize it was missing? Would he be able to sneak it back in somehow? Almost involuntarily, his hand worked its way to his pocket, and pulled out the piece of paper, unfolding it.

_"The whole fact that this note exists in the first place is just an example of how truly weak I am when it comes to my romantic life. Regardless of who it is, I can never confess things to their face, and I always have to cope with venting my bottled up emotions on paper. The only reason I haven't tossed this in the first place, is to serve a reminder as why I can't tell _him_ of all people. Because he's the last person on Earth I would have expected to have fallen for._

_ What's perhaps the worst part of all, is the fact I don't know for sure what it was in the first place I found so attractive. Maybe it's _because _he's nothing like my ideal boyfriend. Perhaps it's because he's the only one who knows me well enough to break my heart._

_ Regardless, I have no reason to say anything. It's far too difficult for someone so full of energy to fall for someone so plain and simple. Rallen... I wish I had the courage to tell you all of these things, but I can't. I'm not you. Because it would perma-"_

He hadn't heard the sound of the elevator going up. As he turned around and lowered the paper from his eyes-Jeena was the first thing he saw. Her eyes were wide with embarassed horror, her face flushed, a trembling hand raising to cover a partially opened mouth.

Rallen stood up and tried to say something; she had already taken off into her room, and he could hear the door lock behind her. He fell back down into the pilot's seat and stared at her door. Under normal circumstances, he would have wondered if it was a joke. He couldn't have attracted a girl like Jeena. It was simply the sort of thing that didn't happen.

He had been partners with Jeena considerably longer than some people had, with the NPP (respectively) recruiting and retiring officers every day-something one could only expect from an interplanetary pollice force. Rallen had been with Jeena for at least two-maybe even three-years now, and in that time, he had noticed a strange sort of attachement to her. He had grown used to having to work with someone new, but the longer time they spent together, the more painful the idea of leaving her was. Work was 99% of the time they spent together, and spending that same percentage of time with anyone else was unthinkable.

A realization slowly crept up on him. Rallen had never expected to feel this way about someone as competent and level-headed as Jeena, and in return she had never expected to... fall in _love_ with someone like him. Perhaps he _loved her too_.

Standing up again he walked toward one of the two doors that lead into their respective sleeping chambers. He knocked softly on Jeena's locked door, "I think we need to talk."

No response came.

"Jeena, please." He begged. "And you're going to have to come out at some point."

Rallen had just prepared himself to do an override of the ship's lock system (which required only pushing a button-something even HE couldn't mess up) when the door slid open.

Jeena had taken off her headset, and he could see from looking past her that she'd been lying down her eyes were red, and slightly swollen. "Come to rub it in?" Her remark stung, but her voice was thin and papery-a voice he had only heard her use in that one particular moment at the krawlosphere when she'd shocked him and hugged him like she wouldn't see him again.

"Honestly" Rallen placed a hand on her right shoulder. She flinched slightly, but made no move to remove is hand. "Do you really think I'd do that to you? Look, I found the note _by accident_ and I was going to give it back-"

"But you didn't have to _read_ it."

"I didn't know it was personal! Let's face it, anyone would have done the same thing..."

Rallen removed his hand from her shoulder, and an uncomfortable silence hung in the air for some time, both officers fidgeting nervously, wondering who would muster the courage to speak first.

Jeena was the one who ultimately broke the silence. "So... What did you think about the note's-er-contents?"

"I think," His hand returned to her shoulder, and slowly slid to the side of her neck, "that you really don't give yourself enough credit."

Frustrated, she pushed his hand away. "Do you realize what you're saying? Girls have been absolutely _throwing_ themselves at you since the first time you saved Nanairo. After Kaio you've practically become a celebrity, and there are girls way better looking who would do anything just to-"

"But you aren't just a fan, Jeena!" He grabbed both of her shoulders this time, pulling her closer. "Those girls don't want me, they just want a share of my popularity. _You _were always there, supporting me behind or by my side in the field-you know what all this is like, and I can't talk to anyone the way I'm able to talk to you." His voice softened somewhat, "_they're_ dime a dozen-_you're_ one of a kind."

She blushed faintly, looking down "that's about the sweetest thing you've ever said to me..."

"And it's true." He cleared his throat, not sure how to phrase what he wanted to say. "I... I love you, I guess...?"

Jeena smiled. "'I guess' that means I love you, too."

Rallen looked left and right awkwardly, "so what do we-"

She had anticipated his cluelessness, but in fact-she was rather clueless herself. Disregarding her lack of experience, she placed her hands on either side of his face and closed the small distance between them, her lips against his.

He tensed, not expecting her move, but thankfully he could feel she was just as nervous as he was. Eventually he relaxed, his hands moving down her arms and coming to rest at the base of her shoulder blades and on the small of her back.

And to think... She was the last girl he expected to be kissing, right now.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, and I hope none of my typos and OOC momments weren't too blaringly obvious. Like I said earlier, since this is a oneshot collection, the next chapter won't have anything to do with this, unless the title has: "Part II" in it somewhere.**


End file.
